Espejismo
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: La confianza es un arma de dos filos. Yaoi, Mpreg y algo AU
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes y lugares son creación de Tomo Takabayashi

**Espejismo**

**Por Tlacuilo**

**¿Amistad?**

Los deberes reales no eran tan desagradables cundo eran compartidos, sobretodo con un General que era muy diestro en la política y con un consejero que hacia todo lo posible porque como Maou no se equivocara o tomara decisiones erróneas. Conrad ayudaba a su modo escuchando sus incansables preguntas y respondiendo con una sonrisa afable. Sin olvidar a su prometido por accidente; a quien le debía tener los pies sobre la tierra o lo que es lo mismo que le recordar que era un Henachoko y que debía superarse día con día para ser un buen gobernante.

Todos y cada uno de esos demonios ponían su granito de arena para que Shin Makoku creciera grande y poderosa. Esta era una buena vida, pero a Yuuri le preocupaba que a sus veintidós años aún no se decidía a aceptar a su prometido y no era que no le gustara ¡No! si eso era lo que le preocupaba le gustaba demasiado, pero si Wólfram esperaba mas de él, aún no estaba preparado y tal vez la experiencia sería mejor antes que lastimar al rubio Mazoku. No podía llegar con Wólfram con esas dudas y falta de confianza, de hecho deseaba entregarse por completo y no a pedazos o con incertidumbre. Su nula experiencia con las relaciones o lo que es lo mismo con el sexo con un hombre como pareja; lo sentía como un lastre del cual debía deshacerse. Por eso buscaba respuestas y para ser sinceros le urgía encontrarlas; pues temía que el príncipe demonio se hartara de esperarlo.

00000000000000000000000

Conrad caminaba buscando al Maou; pues lo acompañaría al pueblo y los caballos ya estaban ensillados. Lo vio hablando con Greta; sonriendo se acerco a ellos. El castaño suspiro, había hecho de todo para convencerse que esa persona sincera y de buen corazón, ya no era la mujer que amo ¿Pero como es que sentía algo especial por ese chico? ¿Por qué su corazón lloraba al saber que Yuuri quería a Wólfram? Aun sentía que tenia una oportunidad, ya que el Soukoku le tenia mucha confianza sobretodo cuando lo busco y lloro por su _desengaño_ en Gran Simaron. Percibió a Yuuri muy cercano a su corazón.

-¡Conrad! ¿Ya nos vamos?

-Si Heika.

-Yuuri.

-Cierto, Yuuri.

-¿A dónde van Papá?

-Al pueblo.

-Pero ya casi es de noche.

-Es algo de adultos.

-Oh, o sea que podre ir con ustedes.

-Lo siento Greta, otro día.

-Bien, iré a que Anisisna me narre otra de sus historias –La princesa se retiró y Yuuri suspiró aliviado, temía que su hija le siguiera preguntando el motivo por el cual iría la pueblo con Conrad. Y es que visitarían un lugar de vida nocturna en una ciudad aledaña; aprovechando que su celoso prometido había ido a visitar a su tío y verificar von Bielefeld.

-Vamos antes de que regrese con más preguntas.

Los dos cabalgaron hacia el norte. Llegaron a la media noche a la entrada de Sumaria en las tierras von Grantz; Conrad busco un lugar que fuera de buena calidad y ahí entraron a _observar,_ según decía Yuuri.

-Esto es muy alegre.

-Así es.

-Parece que fuera un carnaval.

-Bueno -carraspeo el mayor- esta ciudad es de negocios de este tipo.

-¡¿Cómo es que hay un lugar así en Shin Makoku? –decía el castaño a Conrad.

-Bueno, los Mazoku son serios, pero no amargados.

-Eso es cierto, aunque Gwendal…

-Él tuvo que madurar muy rápido.

-Si, me lo imagino pero debería de divertirse un poco.

-Y lo hace.

-¡¿Si?

-Claro, pero con los de su edad.

-No entiendo.

-Bueno suele salir con Gunter o con Hube y a veces con Del Kierson von Wincott.

-Pero ellos son casados ¿no?

-No todos.

-¿Conrad?

-Si.

-¿No te llevas bien con el hermano de Sussana Julia?

-Supongo que no somos muy cercanos.

- Ya, bueno estamos aquí y estamos haciendo lo mismo que en el castillo, por que no invitas a algún chico a tomar con nosotros.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?

-No mucho; pero prefiero pasar vergüenza con un desconocido, que con un rubio que se burlara hasta morir, de mi ineptitud.

-No lo creo, pero es tu decisión.

-Gracias por entenderlo.

-Bien… llamare a esos.

Mostro dos chicos uno de cabello lavanda y otro de cabello azul; como de la edad de Wólfram, estos se acercaron y entablaron de inmediato conversación pues para eso estaban en ese lugar; para beber con los clientes y escuchar sus penas o conversaciones. Yuuri reconoció que no era tan difícil imaginarse en una situación similar, pero con Wólfram salir a conversar, una cita o algo mas, pero de nuevo los nervios ganaron la partida y termino por beberse de golpe su tarro. Conrad tuvo que palmearle la espalda pues se estaba ahogando. Afortunadamente no pasó a mayores y prefirieron retirarse, no sin antes dejarles una buena propina a los jóvenes que los atendieron.

-Creo que no sirvió de nada.

-¿Tal vez si le dijeras a él tus inquietudes?

-¡No! Seria vergonzoso. Yo quiero que me vea como un hombre decidido, fuerte, capaz –El joven suspiro emocionado– como yo lo veo a él.

-Si te ama te aceptara como eres.

-Ese es el problema; que no quiero ser un _Henachoko _ desde que iniciemos.

-Bueno si experiencia es lo que necesitas… yo podría… yo podría… ayudarte –Conrad se estaba jugando su futuro en esas frases, mas no poda quedarse con la incertidumbre de lo que pudo ser.

-¡¿Tú?

-Pues… te conozco… y tú a mí, me tienes confianza ¿no?

-Si…, pero ¿no seria un poco raro?

-No, después de todo aquí es normal ayudarse.

-¿De ese modo?

-La ayuda, es mejor entre gente cercana.

-No lo se… ¿de verdad no es malo?

-… Somos amigos.

-Bueno, tienes razón; nadie sabría aparte de nosotros y creo que Wólfram no se enterara, después de todo es preferible de este modo.

Cabalgaron la mayor parte de la noche para llegar a tiempo a una posada y es que no deseaban llegar a Pacto de Sangre… no aún.

0000000000000000000000000

Era de madrugada y no podía conciliar el sueño, extrañaba a su _Soukoku_ y su cuerpo compartiendo la cama; mas estas visitas eran necesarias, y convivir con su tío no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, ya era hora de cumplir como buen hijo. Él consideraba a su tío como un padre y este a su vez lo quería como hijo; por eso aprovechaba para pedirle que lo acompañara de regreso a Pacto de sangre para fijar la fecha de su boda, bueno antes pedir formalmente la mano de Yuuri. Ya era hora de que su _Henachoko_ fuera total y oficialmente suyo. Rememoró esos ojos negros y soñando con ellos por fin pudo dormir.

Continuara.

Será cortó y espero que les guste un poco y no me cuelguen.

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Errores**

Eso era una situación bizarra; pero ya estando en embarcados en ella no había vuelta atrás. La habitación era amplia y con una cama matrimonial en el centro, una sola ventana en el fondo y la puerta del baño. Yuuri camino y se sentó en la cama.

-No se como empezar.

-Oh… si quieres… yo podría… intentarlo –comento algo cohibido Conrad.

- Creo que será lo mejor… ya que tu eres el que enseñe.

-… Si…

Con algo de nervios Conrad fue despojando de sus ropas al Soukoku; el cuerpo del menor se entrego y con esto se sellaba un destino… el de ambos.

La mañana los encontró a los dos despiertos y vistiéndose, Yuuri estaba sumamente avergonzado ¿y porque negarlo? muy arrepentido. Conrad creía haber conseguido su sueño, pero esta entrega fría y sin sentimientos había satisfecho su cuerpo, pero su alma… la había destrozado. El castaño no pudo evita recordar a otro en su brazos y la entrega de él no se comparaba con la de Yuuri, en esa ocasión le habían entregado el corazón… y él traiciono ese regalo… en esta momento… no había mas que solo placer físico y… mucha culpa.

-Conrad esto no debe saberse y… será mejor pensar… que nunca sucedió.

-Si… creo que es mejor.

Salieron y buscaron sus caballos; cabalgaron en un silencio muy incomodo. Y lo que había sido una jornada de horas a su regreso les pareció una eternidad. La vista de la ciudad les dio algo de consuelo, azuzaron a sus caballos para cabalgar más rápido.

Gwendal los vio entrar por la puerta del despacho, sin preguntar nada, no estaba de humor para que su monarca le relatar sus parrandas y a decir verdad no podría disimular ante Wólfram por lo que se abstenía de saber detalles. Conrad era un consentidor con el chico y le cumplía sus caprichos; el prefería ignorar sus escapada a beber o a parrandear que ser obligado a acompañarlos.

La rutina se fue haciendo cargo de la culpa y los recuerdos; dejando que una capa de responsabilidades cubriera ese _desliz_ en las mentes de los dos involucrados. Yuuri para asombro de todo el castillo esperaba impaciente y con grandes muestra de nostalgia a su prometido… Si, lo aceptaba y no conforme lo había gritado los cuatro vientos. Wólfram era su prometido y estaba dispuesto a que el matrimonio se llevara a cabo… lo más pronto posible.

00000000000000000000000000

En von Bielefeld; Wólfram estaba bastante fastidiado de que su tío aun no pudiese salir, ocupado en dejar más y más recomendaciones; por supuesto que no podía decir nada… ya que el rubio mayor aceptaba acompañarlo _a pedir la mano de su Monarca,_ a pesar de que no estuviese muy de acuerdo.

-Vamos, que te ves impaciente.

-Es que, es como si te fueses años.

-Nunca esta de más; dejar instrucciones.

-Si señor.

La caravana partió y entre conversaciones consejos y preguntas; el viaje fue lo más rápido que se podía.

La llegada a Shin Makoku fue una alegre bienvenida, el tener a Woltarana era todo un suceso -más cundo este venia en son de paz-. Yuuri trato de hacer todo lo posible por agradar al rubio mayor y esto desconcertó a Wólfram… sin embargo agradeció el gesto.

00000000000000000000000000

Los dos chicos se retiraron a su habitación, el rubio le contaba los sucesos en sus tierras y Yuuri escuchaba atento, ahora sabia que amaba a ese rubio; sus rabietas, celos, su sonrisa y... todo él. Y si, no podía esperar para ser su esposos y estar… entre sus brazos ¿Por que esperar? Se dijo el Maou. Y con algo de timidez se acerco al rubio y lo beso con ternura.

-Te quiero wólfram

-…

-¿Me escuchaste?

-… Si pero ¿no estoy soñando?

-No, es real te quiero y quiero ser tu compañero, tu amante tu… esposo.

-¡Yuuri! ¡¿Estas seguro?

-Si, como nunca antes.

Wólfram lo abrazo y comenzó a besarlo hasta que ambos necesitaron respirar, Yuuri miro a su rubio y deseo continuar; pero Wólfram lo detuvo.

-Aun es pronto, no quiero forzarte.

-No lo harás… yo lo quiero.

-Seria divertido y muy emocionante esperar hasta nuestra boda y… que nuestra primera vez sea… en nuestra noche de bodas.

Yuuri se quedo impactado y solo atino a sonreír, ¿¡Wólfram no había estado con nadie? ¡No podía ser!... No. se refería a la primera vez juntos… claro...Eso esperaba.

-Bien… vamos a dormir.

0000000000000000000000000

Recostado en su cama razonaba la situación. Yuuri no lo quería, no de la manera que desearía y él… ¿Si? Ahora no estaba seguro… podía decir que se sentía un poco desilusionado; al ver que el Maou flotaba en una nube de amor por su hermano pequeño… a él lo había relegado de nuevo a ser su… padrino, ya no podía decir que amigo; por que el Soukoku se había distanciado desde _esa vez_ y no lo culpaba; algo definitivamente cambio entre ellos. Conrad suspiro y optó por descansar; no era su destino tener esa alma… ni ayer… ni hoy.

La noticia fue anunciada y todo el reino se alegro por esa unión, Cecile regreso de _su viaje_ y comenzó con los preparativos. Gwendal se resigno a que su hermanito ya no era tan pequeño y Conrad… acepto la derrota con tranquilidad.

La hora de la comida ahora era toda una fiesta con tanta gente reunida y es que los del consejo estaban presentes; buscando ayudar en algo. Las familias nobles estaban bien representadas y esto hacia que Pacto de sangre estuviese lleno de gente todo el día.

El postre fue servido y el olor a vainilla lleno el comedor. Los comensales disfrutaban de su flan; mientras nuestro Maou se ponía cada vez mas tenso, dejo la cuchara y tomo la servilleta llevándosela a la boca.

-¿Yuuri estas bien? -pregunto Wólfram.

-Si… -y el moreno salió corriendo; Wólfram se disculpo y salió tras él.

El comedor se quedo en silencio hasta que, una risita nada disimulada de Cecile rompió la tensión.

-Creo que el príncipe o princesa se adelanto a la boda.

Los comentarios y risas se escucharon; pero había alguien que no reía y que solo Gwendal noto. Conrad estaba pálido y temblaba apretando la cucharilla entre sus dedos rígidos. Con disimulo abandono el comedor y salió en busca de la pareja real. Los encontró caminando hacia el jardín; con un rubio tratando de convencer a Yuuri de visitar a Gisela.

-Dile Conrad, que es mejor que lo revisen.

-Yo creo que… es solo indigestión Wólfram, no lo presiones.

-Lo ves, no te preocupes tanto –decía Yuuri.

-No. iremos.

-Esta bien –claudico Yuuri, pero Conrad los detuvo.

-Gisela salió.

Wólfram vio que la cara de su hermano no era de tranquilidad y si de tensión… casi angustia; es cierto que Yuuri volvió el estomago sin embargo no creía que fuera tan grave, y si tal vez, solo era indigestión; pero nunca estaba de mas una revisión. Entonces si estaba preocupado por la salud de Yuuri ¿por que se negaba a que lo llevaran a la enfermería?

-Bien… hay más médicos que lo pueden atender.

-…

Y eso fue lo último que dijo el rubio antes de conducir a Yuuri hasta la enfermería. Y como lo sospechaba Gisela si estaba, lo que le confirmaba que Conrad ocultaba algo. Wólfram se queda fuera en lo que la chica revisaba al monarca y parándose frente a su hermano lo encaro.

-¡¿Qué pasa?

-¿De que hablas?

-Te conozco y tú ocultas algo.

-No, solo… no quería que te preocuparas.

-No te creo –dijo molesto el de ojos verdes, Gwendal los vio y se acerco a ellos, temiendo que tuvieran una de sus peleas.

-¿Que pasa?

-Conrad, que tiene una actitud muy sospechosa

El mayor miro a los dos y a decir verdad estaba de acuerdo con Wólfram y tomando en cuenta como se había comportado Conrad por los comentarios de su madre… ¡Por Shinou! ¡¿Qué pasaba ahí? ¡¿Las escapadas de Yuuri no solo eran para beber? ¡Y él que las permitió!

-Gisela va a tardar un poco. Vamos al despacho… ¡Los dos! –dijo autoritario Gwendal.

Los tres hermanos caminaron y la actitud de Conrad cada vez era más sospechosa, pues se veía como si algo ocultara y sobre todo con mucha culpa. Wólfram no le quitaba los ojos de encima deseando llegar rápido al despacho para gritar a gusto. Gwendal abrió

Y espero a que sus hermanos menores entraran. Los dos se quedaron parados uno frente al otro y Gwendal se sentó frente a ellos.

-Conrad ¿tienes algo que decir?... las salidas no solo eran para beber…

-¡¿Cuáles salidas? –soltó Wólfram.

-Cálmate, si te pones de ese modo no llegaremos a la verdad-concilio Gwendal-… Yuuri necesita diversión y no siempre tiene que salir contigo; eso a la larga terminaría por fastidiar… a los dos.

-Pero…

-¿Acaso quieres que se aburra de ti?

-No… -acepto el rubio- pero… ¿Qué pasa ahora? Algo contagioso… si él… ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Me fue infiel?

-Wólfram deja que Conrad nos explique, a lo mejor estamos sacando conclusiones apresuradas. ¿Conrad?

-Yo… no es nada de lo que piensan… de verdad… Yuuri te ama Wolf… yo…

Se oyeron que tocaban en la puerta del despacho y la Medico pidió permiso para entrar.

-General… oh, aquí están –la chica se sonrojo pero luego sonrió- es mejor que vengan conmigo, creo que la noticia les incumbe a todos.

Los tres hombres la siguieron; pero Conrad casi arrastraba los pies y sentía que su respiración se hacia mas pesada. Al llegar a la enfermería, Yuuri estaba de pie y al verlos camino hacia Wólfram.

-¡¿Lo puedes creer? No me quiere decir que tengo, dice que deberías de estar presente tú.

-Su majestad es que es una muy buena noticia y estoy segura que a su excelencia le parecerá que su presencia es necesaria… Heika esta esperando al heredero al trono.

Wólfram se quedo estático al igual que Gwendal, ambos miraron a Conrad mas este inclino la vista. Los puños del rubio se apretaron y eso fue señal de que el fuego demoniaco seria dirigido a alguno de los presentes. Gwendal camino hacia él y lo contuvo.

-No ahora… Gisela puedes dejarnos un momento…

-… Si general…

La chica salió y Wólfram se aparto de Yuuri con un empellón y este no pudo detenerse -por la impresión de la noticia- y cayó de sentón en el suelo.

-¡Tu lo sabias! –Le grito a Conrad- y aun así permitirías que me desposara con él ¡¿Te divertiste mucho? ¡¿Se divirtieron mucho conmigo?

-Wólfram… -trataba de hablar Conrad.

-Claro -se dirigió a Yuuri-¡finjamos que por fin he aceptado el idiota Wólfram, pero en realidad lo quiero como tapadera para mi promiscuidad!

-¡No! Yo te amo… -el rubio se carcajeo, pero se notaba el dolor en esa risa.

-Claro Heika me ama… tanto como para colgarme el asuntito.

-Wólfram… contrólate – insistía Gwendal pero el estaba igual y deseaba ahorcar a su Maou y a… su hermano-deja que lo expliquen y que nos digan quien es _el afortunado futuro padre._

-Wólf de verdad te amo… mas que a mi vida ¡por favor créeme! –rogaba Yuuri; mas le rubio ni siquiera lo miraba, Conrad se acerco y le dio la mano para que se levantara. El Soukoku la aparto de un manotazo- ¡No me toques!

-Anda, dinos quien fue –preguntaba von Bielefeld.

-… -el Soukoku inclino la cabeza.

-¿Ahora ya no hablas? ¿Ya no suplicas?

-Wólfram no le hables de ese modo… él no tiene culpa –aseguro el castaño.

-¡¿Entonces quien la tiene?

-… Yo…

-¡Cierra la boca Weller!-grito Yuuri, sabia que si Conrad hablaba la caída al abismo seria inminente.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas hablar? –cuestionaba el rubio furioso.

-Conrad continua -se escucho la vos firme de Gwendal que intuía que eso seria la ruina de la familia entera.

-Heika….

Y Conrad relato todo lo que había sucedido, los rostros de sus dos hermanos se tornaron lívidos. Yuuri no alzo la vista; no quería ver el desprecio en su prometido. Wólfram se alzo en todo su altura y miro a su hermano y luego a Yuuri.

-¡Que asco me dan!… Mestizos despreciables y tu ¡maldito traidor! –señalo a Conrad- todo este tiempo solo deseaste esto… pues te regalo a esta basura –apunto a Yuuri.

Los dos hermanos salieron; Gwendal seguía a Wólfram, pero este no se detenía.

-¡Wólfram detente!

-Ahora no Gwendal.

Gwendal corrió y lo tomo del brazo halándolo hasta la más cercana habitación. El rubio no se resistió… pero de verdad deseaba estar solo

-Por favor… déjame… ir… -y los sollozo acudieron al chico de ojos verdes.

Gwendal lo abrazo y dejo que su Honey chan desalojara todo el dolor que retenía; él mismo se sentía traicionado, desilusionado y… muy enojado.

0000000000000000000000

Se sentó sobre la cama y parecía ausente, su cuerpo reaccionaba y respiraba pero Yuuri estaba muy lejos de ahí; preguntándose por que hizo tamaña estupidez… que ahora tenia esas consecuencias. Conrad miraba al moreno, pero no se atrevía a acercarse y es que ¿Qué haría para consolarlo? ¿Cómo decirle que todo iba a estar bien? si todo se derrumbo como un castillo de naipes… por su avaricia y egoísmo. Por primera vez deseo pensar en sus deseos y con eso arrastro a otros, destruyendo la vida de un chico que confiaba en él y de su… de Wólfram; estaba seguro que ya nunca mas Wólfram lo consideraría hermano.

Continuara

Opiniones, no se que deseen pero espero su decisión

Agradeciendo a: Lady Angela von Spitzberg, Izumi Masen v.B, NUMENEESSE, Hohenheim Y a todos los lectores anó hacer algopara su rechazos de Harry y Ron se alitaban par desyaunar.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Pago**

Shin Makoku estaba en Guerra -o eso parecía- pues los gritos de Woltarana se escuchaban por todo el castillo. Yuuri aun en la enfermería con Conrad. Sabían que mas que un error habían arruinado sus vidas y las de las personas a su alrededor.

-Lo siento.

-¡Que sientes! Sabias que yo podía quedar así –se señalo el cuerpo- y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decímelo, tanto decías que confiara en ti y yo estúpido de mi lo hice… pero no tienes solo tu la culpa… Soy un imbécil, pero lo peor de todo es que siendo Maou mi estupidez afecta a todo un reino.

-Yo aceptaré las consecuencias.

-Creo que los dos lo aceptáremos… y si solo eso me devolviera al hombre que amo… mas no soy tan crédulo se que él me odia y yo… lo entiendo.

-Hablare con él….

-¡No te atrevas! ¡¿No es suficiente el daño que le hemos causado?

-…

-Vete deseo estar solo, quiero poner en orden mis pensamientos.

-De verdad siento lo que sucedió no debía abusar de tu ingenuidad.

-¿Ingenuidad? No Conrad eso fue más que ingenuo… estúpido.

-Lo siento Heika…

El castaño salió pero ya Gwendal lo esperaba; el mayor se giro y eso fue un gesto de sígueme, que Conrad interpreto de inmediato. Llegaron hasta la sala de los tesoros y entraron, aun de espalda Gwendal empezó a hablar.

-¿En que pensabas? Se te dio el deber de ser su guardián y ¿así lo llevas a cabo? No sabía que uno de mis hermanos era un traidor. Woltarana esta furioso y si… iniciara una guerra ¿sabes lo que eso significa? ¡Por acostarte con ese mocoso condenaste a todo una nación! y tu tan mencionado amor de hermano solo es una burla, ahora entiendo por que Wólfram no confía en ti…Estaré aquí en lo que dura _esto_ y peleare a su lado… pero los dos me dan asco.

Conrad escucho todo sin decir una palabra, todo lo que su hermano le decía era poco para lo que el mismo pensaba… que solución necesitaba.

0000000000000000000000000000

Yuuri camino hasta las afueras de Pacto de sangre y vio como Wólfram preparaba todo para retirarse de ese lugar; camino con temor hasta donde este estaba, y se acerco pero una figura se interpuso.

-¡Lárgate de aquí maldito mestizo!

-Yo… perdón… solo quiero verlo y hablar con él.

-¡Lárgate! ¡¿No te parece suficiente con lo que hiciste? –grito el rubio mayor.

-… -Yuuri suspiro y comenzó a hablar, a pesar de todo la gente a su alrededor- tenia miedo de no ser lo suficientemente experimentado para ti… con todo esos años que me llevas; quería ser lo mejor para ti… lo mejor de los que conociste antes…, soy un chico de veinte años… sin experiencia alguna y comparado con un hermoso príncipe Mazoku… me sentí tan poca cosa que busque como…Busque a los que se decían a _este oficio _y… no pude, supongo que ahí fue cuando Conrad _ofreció ayuda_… perdóname… por favor perdóname y no me dejes...

-Esto si que es querer, perder el tiempo; palabras vacías y sin sentido. Mi sobrino no esta interesado en un cualquiera como tu.

-Wólfram…

El de ojos verdes ni se tomo la molestia de girar la vista, no quería, ni soportaba ver a Yuuri; mucho menos escuchar sus argumentos inútiles… ¿amar? El Soukoku no tenia ni idea de que era eso.

000000000000000000000000

El ataque seria pronto y Gunter explicaba la estrategia -que junto con Gwendal- idearon, mientras Yuuri miraba el horizonte. Las tropas estaban listas y ni siquiera sabían por que estaba metidos en eso. El Soukoku explico su opinión.

-Yo iré al frente… déjenme el primero movimiento… pídele que sea uno a uno… si Wólfram quiere el trono… que me lo quite –dijo seguro el moreno.

-¡¿Pero su majestad usted no puede?

-Gunter… gracias pero esta vez… déjeme hacerlo por mi mismo.

Los tres asintieron y vieron salir a Yuuri, su aura era gris y de dolor pero también… nunca se había vista tan segura. Llego hasta la habitación de Greta y entro encontrándola con Anissina.

-Quiero quedarme…

-Greta cariño no puedes quedarte; por favor ve con Anissina.

-Pero vendrás por mí...

-…Si… -pero el Maou sabia que no era cierto que tal vez no vería nunca mas a esa niña, la beso y se la entrego a la científico-Gracias… por llevarla y… no juzgarme.

-No soy quien para hacerlos y a usted… lo trajeron a un mundo que no conocía… con reglas que no conocía y… milagros que ignoraba… y esperamos que fuera perfecto…

-No… todos tiene razón soy un traidor… pero te juro que lo solucionare.

La científico salió y la niña que iba de su mano, se despidió del moreno con la manita.

000000000000000000000000000

Las tropas estaban frente a frente el rubio príncipe miraba fríamente a sus contrincantes. Woltarana contendía con Gunter y con un asentimiento de este ambos se retiraron a sus bandos. Su tío se acerco a él.

-El _mestizo_ quiere un duelo contigo… por el trono…

-No. No quiero la ventaja de su estado.

- Y he aceptado, en un golpe de suerte le matas al _bastardo_.

-¡No soy un asesino de inocentes!

-Pero que importa; si es un simple humano seguramente.

-Eso no lo hace desechable.

-Por que te pones así, no odias a ese mestizo al traidor de Weller y... a ese bastardo…

-… Por supuesto… lo hare.

Yuuri fue informado por Gunter y asintió; sintiendo algo de tranquilidad. Volteo hacia su tropas y les sonrió como siempre.

-Esta tarde se decidirá quien será el Maou… ¡Por Shin Makoku!

-¡ Por Shin Makoku!

Corearon las tropas. Gwendal observaba todo desde la retaguardia; sin participar de nada mientras observaba a Gunter; el único que le interesaba que no saliera lastimado.

Conrad estaba a lado de Yuuri sin que este lo hubiese pedido; del otro lado veía como Del Kierson estaba con los von Bielefeld junto con los otros de las familia nobles; ellos acusaban a Yuuri de adulterio y no estaba muy errados; no importaba que el compromiso se formalizara después del regreso de Wólfram… no había diferencia. Conrad miro al de cabello azul y recordó el pasado…

…. Es mejor que no este con mi hijo, eso no se varia bien entiendes verdad Conrad, Del será mi sucesor y que este con… un mestizo a pesar de que seas hijo de la Maou nos afectara…

-Pero… yo lo amo…

-Solo estas confundido, estas tan apegado a Susana que crees haberte enamorado de Del pero solo lo ves de ese modo por el parecido con su hermana…

-No… yo…

-Conrad eres muy preciado para mi hija y si ella te viera con su hermano, seria algo difícil para ella.

El castaño miro a Odile von Wincott y entendió que como amigo de su hija lo toleraba pero si deseaba algo más de los von Wincott… solo seria un mestizo… Del Kierson era su novio hasta ese momento y… su amante; no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo por los prejuicios de su padre… no era justo. Esa noche le diría que se casaran así no podrían separarlos. Susana era su mas grande amiga y la quería como tal… pero Del era su amado.

Esa noche espero a su chico y lo vio venir con algo de nervios, este lo vio y torció la boca.

-Sabes esto ya me canso pensé que será divertido por la fama que tenias de aventurero pero eres tan aburrido que… dejémoslo ya.

-Pero nos amamos.

-Claro que no solo fue sexo eso es normal entre nosotros los nobles, una distracción en lo que nos casamos con otro Lord. O Lady

-¡¿Solo eso fui? Una distracción…. la furia y el dolor lo hacían mentir-bien tú también y solo te use como remplazo

-¿Y que mas? Como podría ir en serio con un mestizo.

Esa palabra de nuevo y el corazón de Conrad fue arrancado y pisoteado, Del Kierson se giro para entrar de nuevo al palacio von Wincott.

Esa noche Conrad se dio cuenta que entre los Mazoku no lo tratarían como algo mas que un simple mestizo. Susana fue la única que lo trato diferente y viendo la tristeza de su amigo se aboco a consolarlo y sanar su herido corazón de ahí… el amor puro de Conrad hacia ella… A Del Kierson lo ignoro desde ese momento ambos se habían herido y era tarde para una reconciliación...

Regreso a al realidad en solo unos segundo que duro su recuerdo y vio como los dos lideres desmontaba para acercarse a uno metro un frente a otro.

- ¡A todos los Seres que Componen el Elemento Fuego!… ¡Obedezcan a este Orgulloso Mazoku que los Invoca! –el fuego creció formando figuras enormes y se dirigieron hacia Yuuri que invocaba su poder. Todo esperaban el choque de esas dos fuerzas… que nunca llego. El moreno abrió las manos y recibió las llamas como si fuese un abrazo. Las llamas lo envolvieron hasta que Wólfram las detuvo o eso intento pues no podía hacerlo.

-¡Yuuri! -un cumulo de tierra salió disparado hacia el Soukoku. Gwendal reacciono y lo enterró por unos segundos hasta que las llamas se apagaron. Wólfram rasco con sus propias manos y saco el cuerpo calcinado… de la boca desfigurada salió una frase…

-Perdóname…

Conrad corrió hasta la pareja pero fue interceptado por los soldados de Woltarana y lo llevaron preso. Todos los mazukos estaban en silencio esperando una reacción de alguien. Gisela llego hasta el Maou y se lo arrebato de las manos a un histérico Wólfram.

-Aun respira llevémoslo a Pacto de Sangre.

Las tropas dejaron pasar a la medico y a sus camilleros con el… ex Maou y luego giraron hacia Wólfram par recibir ordenes; este los vio y se sintió aterrorizado… ¡¿eso era lo que deseaba matar a Yuuri? su venganza estaba completa… No aun faltaba uno más. Miro a los que sostenía a Conrad que estaba impactado

-¡Enciérrenlo!… después decidiré su castigo -el antiguo héroe fue conducido sin que opusiera mayor resistencia.

00000000000000000000000000

Corrió hasta pacto de sangre y entro a la enfermería y vio como Gisela trataba de sanar a Yuuri ella lo vio y se levanto.

-Lo siento… su alteza ¿podría esperar afuera? No se preocupe no escapara.

El rubio frunció el seño y salió furioso, ¡¿Qué creían? Que estaba ahí solo para vigilar que Yuuri no escapara… no era si… Se irguió y se dijo que el otro culpable esperaba su condena. Camino con paso firme y apresurado hasta las mazmorras; bajo hasta ellas. Dos guardias custodiaban al preso.

-Déjenme solo con él –los soldados obedecieron y se retiraron; Wólfram se paro frente a la puerta y comenzó a hablar con una fría calma-Este será tu hogar de ahora en adelante… ¿No dices nada? –Conrad estaba sentado sobre el frio piso sin moverse- esta vivo… aun…

-Perdónalo… el solo confió en mi.

-Si ese fue su error, confiar en una basura como tú –salió de ahí sin mirar atrás y al llegar a los guardias se paro frente a ellos- ese criminal no merece ni agua.

-Pero…

-¡¿Me cuestionan?

-No su alteza.

Wólfram regreso hasta al enfermería; claro que no torturaría de ese modo a Conrad ya daría la contraorden en una horas. Gisela hablaba en vos baja con su padre al verlo los dos palidecieron.

-¿Cómo esta?

-…

-Hice una pregunta.

-El M... joven Shibuya, tiene mas del setenta porciento de su cuerpo quemado… ahora esta con aparatos para mantenerlo… vivo… pero…es mejor darle una muerte sin dolor.

-Es fuerte vivirá… lo se, así que continua manteniéndolo.

-¡Pero su alteza esta sufriendo mucho!

-Nada que no soporte.

Los dos lo vieron -padre e hija- y negaron al verlo partir por el pasillo.

-Mira lo que hace una traición –dijo la chica.

-No, ese chico ya era de ese modo.

-¡Padre!

-Es mejor que salgamos de aquí lo mas pronto posible… ya no es seguro vivir en la corte.

-Pero no puedo dejarlo solo.

-Lo se… como desearía que el gran sabio regrese ya, su viaje esta tardando demasiado y aquí todo se esta derrumbando.

000000000000000000000000

Se hablaba de nuevos cambios de un futuro mejor, pero Wólfram no prestaba atención a nada; Yuuri estaba muriendo y todo lo que pedía era su perdón y ¿Qué hacia él? le infringía más dolor; ¿en que se había convertido? Se pregunto. Se levanto de golpe y salió corriendo llego hasta donde Yuuri estaba… ya no había nada de su moreno todo era carne quemada. La medico usaba su marioku para calmar el dolor. Wólfram se acerco y busco una silla para sentarse junto a la cama; sostuvo la mano de ex Maou y pregunto con voz queda.

-¿Y el… bebé? –la chica suspiro, ¿acaso disfrutaba ese joven con saber los detalles escabrosos?

-Parte del útero se quemo…

-…

-Pero no puedo retirarlo sin que…el padres sufra

-Entonces… ¿esta muerto?

-Ruego a Shinou por que…si.

Wólfram inclino la cabeza… un bastardo le llamó su tío y el no lo negó… eso merecía un bebé una muerte tan espantosa… sus lagrimas comenzaron a correr, cuando escucho los quejidos de Yuuri…

-Le duele mucho ¿verdad?

-Si...

-Pero se recuperara…y lo matare por ser ¡Un Henachoko infiel!

-…

Wólfram siguió sosteniendo la mano de Yuuri y no salió de ahí hasta el anochecer y eso por que Gisela le pidió que saliera ya que lavaría a Yuuri para calmar el ardor en la piel.

00000000000000000000000

El rubio de ojos azules miraba el cielo y… lloraba no sabia que un espíritu podía hacerlo pero ahí estaba la prueba, su reino se caía a pedazos y el no podía hacer nada. El corazón de los demonios era muy duro y el perdón no cabía en el; y eso tan decepcionante que lo hacia llorar.

0000000000000000000000000

Gwendal caminaba de un lado a otro se resistía a ver a cualquiera de sus hermanos uno metido en la enfermería inútilmente y haciendo sufrir a un pobre infeliz y el otro en una celda como criminal. Todo era un caos y deseaba salir huyendo de ahí, llevaban ya una semana de ese modo y a wólfram no se lo podía hablar, hasta Woltarana trataba de sacarlo de la enfermería sin conseguirlo. Tocaron a su puerta y quiso negarse pero no podía ¿que tal si ara algo urgente? Un viejo amigo estaba ahí.

-Del ¿que pasa?

-¿Crees que el Maou me permita ver a Conrad?

-¿Para que quieres verlo?

-Tú sabes para… decirle de Lyndsey…

-…

-Es… su hijo

-¡¿Qué?

-Se lo oculte por órdenes de mi padre, el amaba a su hija y no quería negarle nada ni… a su mejor amigo y pensó que si Conrad se casaba conmigo ella se sentiría herida.

-¡¿Por qué lo aceptaste?

-Yo también la quise mucho.

-Pues… me parece inútil y… cruel; que le digas eso ahora… por que no dejas en paz, ya han sido años no es mejor de ese modo.

-Pero quiero que lo sepa… aun lo amo… y se que también él a mi…

-Le rompiste el corazón y la autoestima de que sirve ahora... y el te lastimo a ti, ¿para que abrir de nuevo esas heridas?

-¿Ama a ese chico?

-No lo creo… supongo que fue empatía, con eso que son _mestizos_, se entienden.

-Yo nunca considere malo que lo fuera…

-Mira esto es estúpido e inútil.

-¡Si no me ayudas yo hablare solo con wólfram! –y seguramente lo ignoraría su hermano, no tenia mas remedio que ayudarlo.

-Si… esta bien se lo pediré.

-Gracias, esperare a mañana y te avisare para que puedan verlo, ¿llevaras a Lyndsey?

-Ese es el punto que se conozcan como padre e hijo.

-…

-El general negó y despido a Del Kierson; era una estupidez pero allá su amigo, salió de su habitación y siendo ya tarde esperaba encontrar a Wólfram aun despierto. Toco en su habitación y nadie contesto, el moreno frunció el seño, seguramente estaba de nuevo con Yuuri si aun lo amaba ¿Por qué no lo perdono? Y si no lo hacia para que estaba con él día y noche.

Caminaba con calma hasta la sala de médicos cuando una figura se emparejo a su paso.

-General estoy fuera unos meses y esto es una tragedia.

-Su eminencia…

-Si, usted no tiene nada que ver; pero recuerde que la neutralidad a veces también es un crimen. Vamos con Sir Weller me ha dicho Dorcas que esta muy mal, ¿dígame acaso sabia que lo están matando de hambre y sed?

-¡¿Qué?

-Vaya me imagine que no sabia, bueno no es importante después de todo es un _simple traidor_ –dijo con desdén Murata y el General se tenso- ¿No?

Los dos llegaron hasta la celda y caminaron hasta ella los soldados que la custodiaban no estaban en su lugar; supusieron los dos hombres que el _criminal_ no les parecía de peligro como para no abandonar su puesto. Se aproximaron y vieron a Conrad sobre el sucio camastro Ken se quedo parado observándolo y le ordeno a Gwendal.

-Abra la reja.

-No estoy auto…

-Bien entonces dejemos… el cadáver en este lugar; la ratas comerán bien esta noche –Gwendal palideció y arranco prácticamente los barrotes, corrió hasta el cuerpo y vio las enflaquecidas y macilentas facciones de… su hermano.

-¡No!

-Sáquelo hay que darle sepultura… o ¿cree que el Maou lo prohíba? –el general veía al gran sabio sin atinar a decir nada; aun con el cuerpo de Conrad en sus brazos.

-¡¿El lo ordeno?

-Si…

-¡¿No puedo creerlo?

- La venganzas es algo tentadora para cualquiera…

-¡Pero no así!

-Si mantiene a Yuuri con el sufrimiento de sentir su cuerpo en carne viva ¿por que no cree que hiciera esto?

-…

Caminaron y el de cabello gris sentía que todo le daba vueltas Dan Hiri lo odiaría por permitir esa clase de muerte… el se odiaba por mantenerse alejado.

-Caminaron hasta el templo y ahí… ellos mismos sin ceremonia alguna… Conrad.

-Regresemos, es hora de que Shin Makoku reciba al Maou que sus nobles desean.

Y Gwendal escucho cierta desprecio en las palabras del gran sabio. Caminaron de regreso y vieron que Gisela y Dorcas venían a caballo.

-Nos vamos Gwendal, mi padre nos espera y aquí ya no soy necesaria.

-General yo… no puedo seguir aquí esto… me supera, perdón.

-Entiendo.

Se despidieron y continuaron con su camino. Gwendal y Murata llegaron a pacto de Sangre y en los pasillos ya se rumoraba sobre Conrad, Woltarana salió de uno de los pasillos y camino hasta ellos.

-…

-No me interesa lo que digas; esto es lo que todos queríamos ¿no?

El rubio se quedo inmóvil y les permitió pasar sin decir palabra. Caminaron hasta donde iba Gwendal antes de encontrase con el gran sabio: la enfermería. Wólfram se despertó pues dormía recargado en la cama y sostenido la mano de Yuuri

-Sus ordenes ha sido cumplida Heika -dijo formal Gwendal- el prisionero murió… hoy por falta de alimento.

-¡¿De que hablas?

-Usted dio esas ordenes- concluyo el de cabello gris.

-¡¿Yo… -y el rubio recordó que metido todo el tiempo en la enfermería había olvidado la contraorden y Conrad… estaba muerto. No sabía como tomar eso; como sentirse.

-Wólfram no se como se siente que te rompan el corazón… y tampoco como deseas vengarte pero; creí que la crueldad no estaba en tu naturaleza… yo lo siento ya no te conozco, te apoye cuando lloraste por su adulterio ¿pero esto se merecían?

El rubio se levantó y camino hasta su hermano mayor.

-Fue un error.

-Si ellos también cometieron un error que curioso ¿no?

Los dos salieron dejando al gran sabio con Yuuri; se acerco y beso la frente del otrora Soukoku.

-Shori y yo… ya no llevamos bien… tan bien que… serás tío en unos meses… perdóname por no estar para responder tus dudas; pero ya llegue amigo y es hora de que descanses.

Murata tomo la mano que sostenía Wólfram y le pareció curioso que esta estuviera totalmente sana, pero los quejidos quedos de Yuuri le recodaron la situación, otro beso…-Adiós Shibuya…

Ken desconecto todos los aparatos y lo último que vio fue un suspiro de su amigo. Cubrió el cuerpo con la manta y salió con paso calmado. Wólfram ya volvía y Ken lo detuvo.

-No von Bielefeld, ya no entre ahí.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?

-Dejarlo descansar.

-¡No tenias derecho a inmiscuirte!

-¿Tanto lo odias? Bueno lo entiendo pero ¿el bebé también te hiso daño? como para mantenerlo vivo y sufriendo.

-Gisela dijo…

-Estaba vivo; pero yo hubiese deseado que no… así no sufriría y mataría a su padre mas rápido desde dentro pero… tu los mantuviste… ¡cielos cuanto rencor!

-No los odiaba… Yuuri viviría y yo…

-… No lo creo posible… Bueno a reinar Maou, que su pueblo lo espera.

00000000000000000000000000000

Gunter miraba desde su terraza y escuchaba a Gwendal y todo lo que había ocurrido, su té se enfriaba pero no tanto como su corazón.

-Gunter he dejado Pacto de Sangre… nos casaremos y…

-No Gwendal… ya no es posible, los dos cambiamos y conocimos partes de nosotros muy ocultas y… ya no confió en ti… tus hermanos se destruyeron mutuamente y tu no interviniste, ¿donde quedo el recto Gwendal? ¿Dónde el que me enamoro por su honestidad y buen corazón?

-…

El hijo mayor de Cecile se quedo callado. Gunter tenia razón su madre tampoco había intervenido pero ella pasaba su prematura vejes con su hermano una enfermedad terminal se la llevaba y Gwendal no se asombro de no sentir nada.

00000000000000000000000000

Era de mañana y el de cabello azul miraba a su hijo con orgullo. Lyndsey se acomodaba la túnica y al sentir la mirada de su padre giro la vista sonrojándose.

-Te vez muy guapo.

-¿Crees que… le agrade?

-Te amara.

-¿Yo… me parezco a él?

-Si acaso no has visto su cabello.

-Si… ¿Gwendal vendrá por nosotros?

-Si en cuanto podamos verlo.

Los toques en la puerta se escucharon y Del Kierson se levanto de inmediato; abrió y Gwendal estaba ahí.

-Lo siento…

-¿No lo permitió?

-Mira Del… Conrad –el de cabello gris vio que el niño se había acercado y llamo a adulto- será mejor que hablemos afuera.

-¿…? –salieron y von Voltaire fue directo.

-Conrad murió si quieres verlo su tumba esta en el templo.

-… ¡Mientes!

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-No es verdad…

-No hay gran diferencia, no se veían nunca… Me voy a mis tierras, nos veremos…

El de cabello azul miro al General alejarse sin saber si todo era una pesadilla o lo que su cobardía se merecía.

-Papá… ¿ya veremos a padre?

Del miro a su hijo y lo tomo en brazos; si se enteraban de quien era hijo Lyndsey correría peligro, debía salir de inmediato de ese lugar.

0000000000000000000000000

Era un reino normal y con un buen gobernante; su mano dura no era tan diferente al de su padre en sus tiempos… pero menos cruel… a veces. Wólfram von Bielefeld y su esposa Elizabeth eran monarcas normales ni héroes, ni tan villanos. Pero el recuerdo y la sonrisa del Demonio pacificador… aun no eran olvidados.

000000000000000000000000

-¡Ven acá Yuuri!

Shori corría tras el niño con ¿vestido? Tratando de quitárselo; por eso no dejaba a Yuuri al cuidado de su madre… por que a esta le gustaba vestirlo como… a su tío. Ken tuvo que salir de urgencia y por eso el pequeño pelinegro se había quedado con sus abuelos. Shori no les reclamaba; ya que sus padres veían en su nieto, la viva imagen de su hijo muerto.

Shori con su poder cerro el portal y ambos mundos no tenían comunicación; claro que Shinou lo había permitido e incluso ayudado.

Era mejor de ese modo… ambos mundos no habían sido compatibles.

Fin

Termine y el castigo fue dado; espero que estén satifechs nos leemos pronto, me voy un par de semanas, pero es para intentar escribir mejor.

Agradeciendo a: Izumi Masen v.B, aleandra, Makyone, YUKITA -sorry ya no hubo mas niños jejeje-, NUMENEESSE, Lady Angela von Spitzberg. ¡Gracias por comentar o ponerme en favoritos!


End file.
